


History

by abucketfulloffeels



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Role Reversal, Tenfes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abucketfulloffeels/pseuds/abucketfulloffeels
Summary: The newest Tenfes 4koma about Ryo/Koyuki made my heart burst into a million pieces, so I just had to write this.





	

 Growing up, Aikawa Ryo was not the most outstanding child. She was a little bit shorter than everyone else in class, a little bit too timid for her own good, more clumsy as usual, and was a huge crybaby. She would burst into tears over almost everything that upset her, be it falling down when playing in the playground, being picked on by other kids, or when things simply did not go the way she wanted.

 Ryo’s crybaby personality carried on, even into 2nd grade. One day after school ended, Ryo crouched beneath the slides in the playground near her house, bawling her eyes out over an incident that upset her in school earlier that day.

 “Ryo-chan? Is that you?”

 Just then, Ryo heard a sweet, familiar voice coming from around the corner.

 “Ryo-chan! You’re crying! What happened to you?” A petite, twin-tailed girl with rosy cheeks appeared in front of her. Ryo’s neighbour and playmate, Koyuki, had somehow discovered her.

 Ryo sniffed and attempted to stifle her hiccuping sobs in order to speak coherently. “Some of my classmates were playing tag during recess today… I asked if I could join them...but they said I was no fun...because I was too slow and clumsy…”

 Upon saying that, Ryo continued to sob, rubbing her swollen eyes and tear-stained cheeks with her small, chubby hands.

 “Oh no, Ryo-chan! Don’t be sad! Please don’t cry!” Koyuki knelt next to Ryo, gently caressing her head as she attempt to comfort her. “Even if they don’t want to play with you, Yuki-chan will always be here to play with Ryo-chan!”

 Koyuki’s comforting words and soft touches calmed Ryo down a great deal, and after a while, Ryo managed to stop crying.

 “I’m sorry, Koyuki. Although I’m the older one, you’re always looking out for me and comforting me whenever I’m crying…” Ryo mumbled, feeling bad towards her closest friend.

 “It’s alright!” Koyuki beamed, her smile lighting up her girly features. “Yuki-chan loves Ryo-chan a lot, so I don’t mind looking out for Ryo-chan!”

 Ryo smiled back at Koyuki. _“I can’t be letting Yuki-chan do this forever,”_ Ryo thought. _“I have to stop being a crybaby - I want to grow up and be the one looking out for Yuki-chan instead.”_

 

* * *

 

 10 years had passed, and Ryo had matured into a tall and elegant young lady, full of confidence and poise. No longer was she timid and awkward, and instead became one of the most talented actresses in Touou Academy's Drama Club. In fact, she was popular for playing princely, heroic characters, and she even garnered herself quite a number of admirers in school.

 Even as all these years passed and Ryo experienced all these drastic changes, she still remained good friends with Koyuki, who also studied in the same high school and was part of the Dance club as a ballerina.

 

 Koyuki’s club was set to stage a performance, in which the lead ballerina had to be chosen. To everyone’s surprise, their dance instructor chose Koyuki, a first year student, to take the lead role. It was true that Koyuki was an extremely talented dancer, wholly surpassing many of her seniors, but no one expected the instructor to give a first year student such an important role - usually a third year student would be assigned the lead role. Of course, this upset many other dancers in the clubs, especially the third years, and Koyuki so happened to overhear their disgruntled conversations while she was changing inside a bathroom stall that day.

 “A first year already taking the lead? What was she thinking?”

 “Yeah, is she really that much better than all of us? Heck, how did she even manage to remain as a ballet dancer when she’s so short?”

 Koyuki was deeply hurt upon hearing her seniors’ hurtful opinions about her. Not only did they bruise her pride as a dedicated ballet dancer, they outrightly expressed their disdain towards a fellow member that was favoured over themselves. Koyuki bit her lips to stop herself from crying, but tears still streamed down her face and she hid in the cubicle until everyone left for home.

 

* * *

 

 The next day, Ryo and Koyuki went out for lunch together, as they often did when they did not have club activities after school. On that day, however, Ryo realised Koyuki was not her usual self.

 “What happened? You’re unusually quiet today,” Ryo asked when she noticed that Koyuki was not eating very much, a touch of concern in her voice.

 “It’s nothing,” Koyuki replied, her face still sullen.

 “You don’t need to hold back if you have any problems, you know I’ll always be there to lend you a listening ear,” Ryo leaned in and laid a firm hand on Koyuki’s.

 “I’m...fine, really. I don’t want to give you any trouble.” Koyuki uttered in a soft voice, looking down at her food.

 

 After lunch, the two of them made their way back home, walking along the alleys through their small neighbourhood.

 “So how’s dance going along? You said the roles for the upcoming performance will be assigned this week right?” Ryo asked casually.

 Koyuki, who normally spoke about the dance club with great enthusiasm, remained silent, and simply nodded her head.

 “What did you get? How many dances will you be appearing in?”

 Koyuki replied, her voice meek and dry. “I got the lead role...in our main act.”

 “Woah, that’s great! I always knew you were a talented ballerina!”

 Silence.

 “...Yuki-chan?”

 As Ryo turned towards Koyuki, she noticed Koyuki’s bottom lip quivering as she gazed upwards, as if trying her best to suppress herself from bursting into tears.

 “Yuki-chan, what’s wrong? Are you crying?” Ryo suddenly became concerned.

 Upon hearing those words, Koyuki eventually lost it and began to cry, rubbing the tears forming around her eyes as she finally let her pent up emotions loose for the first time since that incident.

 “My seniors...I overheard them saying nasty things about me...after I got the role…” Koyuki whimpered. Even when crying, Koyuki still remained meek and gentle, and all the more fragile.

 Almost instinctively, Ryo pulled herself closer towards Koyuki, embracing her and allowing her to lean against her body for comfort.

 “There, there…” Ryo whispered, gently wiping the tears off Koyuki’s face as she gazed at her caringly.

 Koyuki sniffed, and grasped onto one of Ryo’s arm. “I can’t believe I still cry over such things so easily...even though I’m already in high school.”

 Ryo smiled warmly and ran her fingers through Koyuki’s hair. “It’s alright to cry - your seniors shouldn’t have said those toxic things behind your back anyway. Well, all you have to do is prove them wrong by putting up a stellar performance. I have confidence in you!”

 “Really? You think I’m up to it?”

 “Yep. You’re one of the most talented young ballet dancers I’ve ever known.”

 Koyuki finally smiled. “Thanks Ryo-chan, you’re always so kind and encouraging to me!”

 “It’s my pleasure,” Ryo replied.

 

 “You know, Ryo-chan,” Koyuki piped up a few moments later, “When we were young, it was always me comforting you whenever you cried. But right now, it seems like our roles have reversed. You’re always protecting me and being there for me whenever I’m upset.”

 Ryo chuckled. “Well, there was a point in time when I decided that I should stop being a crybaby, but grow up and be the one there to comforting you whenever you cry instead. And I’m glad that I have been able to fulfil this role.”

 Koyuki blushed and held onto Ryo’s arm tightly. “Aww, that’s honestly kind of romantic, Ryo-chan! I’m so blessed to be protected by someone as cool and amazing like you!”

 Ryo looked down at her petite friend who had the sweetest personality she could imagine. _“I would gladly protect someone like you for the rest of my life.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite quickly so pardon the awkward expressions and grammar if any haha


End file.
